


Face the Day

by gunslingaaahhh



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:16:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunslingaaahhh/pseuds/gunslingaaahhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one time Steve tries to sleep in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Face the Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tailoredshirt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailoredshirt/gifts).



Steve could feel himself gliding towards consciousness and did his best to fight it. Danny had convinced him that sleeping in – at least sometimes – was more than perfectly acceptable, and as it was a Saturday morning with nothing on the horizon, he’d be damned if he was waking up any earlier than he needed to.

Grunting, he rolled himself tighter in the comforter and burrowed deeper into his pillow. The bed was almost sinfully warm, and as comfortable as could be. Nope, no way was he getting up.

“Steve? Steven? Where—are you kidding? You’re _still_ in bed? Babe, I know I regaled you at length about the benefits of sleeping in, but it’s almost noon. The house looks like homeless people have been squatting in it, the grass out front has gone feral, and if one of us doesn’t get started on the laundry, I fear we may be cited with ‘indecent exposure.’”

Steve smiled beneath the cover of the blanket; Danny was full-steam-ahead, he’d probably been up for a while. And while the old Steve, the rigid Steve would’ve been mortified at the thought of sleeping in on a Saturday, of all things… the current Steve couldn’t have given less of a shit. True, there were things to be done and it did make more sense to get them out of the way so Sunday could be left as a purely relaxing day, but all of that would require Steve actually _getting up_ , and at the moment he was loathe to move.

“Hello under there! I know you’re awake; I’m a parent, I can always tell when people are faking.” Danny was trying his best to sound agitated, but Steve was almost positive there was a look of amusement on the other man’s face. When Danny pulled the blanket back to look at him, almost positive became ‘I knew it.’

“M’comfy, Danno,” Steve mumbled, grinning sleepily and curling tighter around the mound of pillows he’s confiscated for himself.

“Yes, I can see that, but it’s late, even by my standards. Did you forget we have Grace tonight? We have her tonight and until tomorrow evening and I would really, _really_ like to get some of this stuff going before she gets here.” Danny squinted down at him, sort of half straddling, half standing on the floor.

“It won’t take that long. C’mon, snuggle with me for a while.” Steve rolled, opening his arms and throwing Danny off balance.

“Steven!” Danny laughed, held captive by Steve’s many octopus arms. “Any other time, I totally would, you know I would, but right now—“

Grumbling, they wrestled as Steve fought to keep his lips sealed with Danny’s. The smaller man tried many times to hurl himself from the bed, but it was to no avail, Steve had him firmly in place. Muttering to himself about amorous Navy SEALs and their secret cuddling tendencies, Danny flopped back against Steve, causing the taller man to let out an “oof.”

“I’m willing to give us an hour, ok, one hour to lay here and snuggle. But after that we have to be adults and do adult things. Deal?” Danny asked, rolling enough that he could look Steve in the eye.

Steve frowned like he was considering it, then shrugged. “Ok.” He rolled again, wrapping Danny up with him and burrowing back into the warmth.

~*~

Consciousness was coming back, and Steve grunted. His body didn’t feel any more ready to be awake, but Danny had said an hour and he’d agreed to the terms. Didn’t mean he had to like it, though.

Danny was intuitively aware of this, somehow, and was worming his way down the bedclothes. Steve kept his eyes shut, focusing instead on sound and the feeling of Danny’s weight shifting on the mattress to tell him where the other man was.

Warm, moist breath ghosted along the length of Steve’s dick, and he manfully avoided jumping. He was semi-hard, as being in close proximity to Danny tended to do, and as Danny began nipping his way around Steve’s length, his erection only hardened. Danny didn’t play fair.

“Steven,” came the muffled voice, “it’s time to get up. We have chores. I will get started on the inside if you take care of the lawn. Then we can finish in the house and get started on laundry.” As he spoke, Danny’s lips and tongue came into contact with Steve’s heated flesh, tasting and teasing. They were slightly wet and snagged on the tip of Steve’s cock occasionally, causing him to arch up and seek more contact.

Danny’s hands were clever, they’d fit themselves right into the grooves of Steve’s hips and were holding him down, leaving the majority of his body – and Danny’s – trapped underneath a blanket of warmth.

“Danny, c’mon, just—“ Steve tried, fisting his hands in the sheets. Danny chuckled against his hip, warm breath causing the wet tip of Steve’s cock to tingle.

“Wide awake now, aren’t we?” Danny called, readjusting his position beneath the blankets. Steve had a split second before that mouth was on him, swallowing him down. He arched hard, gritting his teeth and trying to buck up into the feeling, knowing Danny’s fingers would leave bruises on his skin.

He looked down and was disappointed to see that the blanket blocked Danny’s ministrations from view. Groaning, Steve grasped the edge of the blanket and tugged, pulling it to the side until Danny was revealed. Looking up at him from beneath gilded lashes, Danny hummed, causing Steve’s cock to swell that much more.

“Danny, Danno, babe, please,” Steve pleaded, crying out when one of Danny’s hands came up to gently cup and fondle his balls.

Pulling off, Danny grinned. “Please what?”

Steve shot the other man a look, rolling his hips in frustration. Danny was hard himself, though he made no moves to do anything about it; Steve smirked up at him.

“Fuck me, Danny, c’mon. I want you to, so bad, please… fuck me hard.”

Danny’s eyes widened almost comically, and his hands momentarily stopped what they were doing. Floundering, Danny scrambled across the bed and tugged open the side-table drawer, fumbling for the lube before turning his attention back to Steve.

“Gimme,” Steve said, holding out a hand. Danny drizzled his fingers liberally with the lube before greasing himself up, biting his lip as he watched Steve begin to work himself open.

The stared at each other a moment longer before Steve couldn’t deal with it anymore, cupping his legs behind his knees and pulling back. “C’mon, Danno, want you.”

Moaning, Danny scooted forward on his knees and rubbed at Steve’s slicked-up hole with the blunt head of his cock, causing both men to shiver. Steeling himself, Danny began to push, filling Steve up inch by agonizing inch, until he was balls deep and Steve’s muscles were fluttering around him.

Steve opened his mouth to tell Danny to get on with it, already, but by now Danny knew him well enough to know to get going. They moved perfectly in sync with each other, Danny putting just the right angle to things to make Steve’s nerve endings open up and fire at will. His body sang with pleasure, and really, he couldn’t see how the afternoon could get any better than it already was.

“B-babe, you drive me nuts, you drive me fucking _crazy_ ,” Danny was saying, hair falling in his face and sticking to his sweaty forehead. “Lounging around up here, all naked and wrapped up in the blankets…”

“Just for you,” Steve panted, hands flitting over Danny’s shoulders. “All of it is just for you.”

There was a possessive growl, and Danny redoubled his efforts, forcing himself in and out of Steve like a man on a mission. Steve cried out with every thrust, head thrown back and one hand gripping the headboard for dear life.

“Steve, are you—“ Danny choked out, eyes wide with need.

“So close, Danny, so close,” Steve huffed back, squeezing his eyes shut when one of Danny’s hands snuck between them to wrap around his throbbing cock. It only took a few tugs before Steve was coming, the cords standing out in his neck in stark relief. He spilled everywhere, his muscles contracting tightly around Danny’s dick.

Tucking his face against Steve’s neck, Danny shuddered and came, hips jerking fitfully for a few moments before stilling. They lay together, breathing heavily for a moment before Danny shakily eased himself up and off, favoring his knee. His gaze dropped between Steve’s legs and he grinned before scooting back and tipping Steve’s hips up.

“Danny, what’re you—“ Steve tried before his words dissolved into moaning. Danny’s tongue was flickering in and out, lapping up the remnants of his orgasm and teasing around Steve’s reddened hole. He tongued at him gently, Steve crying out and tangling his fingers in Danny’s hair, unsure of whether to push him away or pull him closer.

Leaning back and licking his lips, Danny smiled fondly. “I think it’s time.”

“Can I take a shower first?” Steve asked, panting at the ceiling.

“What, so you can just get disgusting again after you mow the lawn? I think not, my friend. Do not continue to delay the inevitable.”

Grumbling, Steve worked himself out of the bed and caught Danny around the waist, kissing him deeply before letting him go. Danny just flapped a hand between Steve and the bed, Danny-speak for “you’ll be changing those sheets.” Steve rolled his eyes and did as he was asked, smiling all the while. They still had a lot to get done before Grace arrived, but that was ok because at least now, Steve was ready to face the day.

-FIN-  
  



End file.
